Or Not
by ivegotsecrets2
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots. Pretty much all NC17 so warning to all that dont like that.
1. Oh God

Hey people,

This is just gonna be a story of one shots. Basically they have nothing to do with each other but i dont feel like making a whole bunch of stories; so ima just put them all in one. They are all pretty much gonna be NC17 so if you dont like that...dont read. Im not such a good writer cause i really dont think of myself as one, its just something that pretty cool to do once in a while. I try to be good with grammar and spelling but im not perfect. Eh, so lets get this show on the road.

`Max

Oh yeah...this first one i already posted as its own little story thing on here but i needed a way to start this off so its going on here again.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**_1. Oh God._**

**"Sit down or i will kick you in the vagina. And you know i will."**

**'Jesus your such a bitch. How the hell did i get paired up with you of all people?'**

**"You just got really lucky i suppose."**

**'Yeah...or not. Can we just get this shit done so i can go home.....and take a shower or something'**

**"Awe does my dirty apartment make you feel uncomfortable? Well get over it. Ok now, why did Hitler brutally massacre all of those people?"**

**'Because he was a pompous jackass that didn't like different or 'perfect' people.'**

**"Much like yourself..."**

**'I can handle different, i just cant stand you!'**

**"Oh, and why is that?"**

**'You piss me off to no end. Your always making fun of me and calling me out in front of everyone. Christ cant you just leave me alone?!'**

**At this she takes all of the school stuff on the bed and shoves it onto the floor.**

**'Ashley what the fuck are yo-'**

**She slams her lips on mine and shuts me up. I don't do anything. Just sit there-stiff as a board. She rips my shirt and bra off so quick, i really didn't even know what was happening. My hands immediately cover myself. I don't want this dirty dyke seeing me like this. I really don't want her touching me either but i cant seem to leave. She lifts me up and throws me back on the bed lying down. Shes really strong for such a small girl. She straddles my waist and lifts my hands above my head. What the hell is she doing?**

**'Bitch you handcuffed me. What the fuck?!'**

**"Its much easier this way, you'll see."**

**Ugh, i really dont want this.**

**'Stop please. Why are you doing this?'**

**"Oh you know you really don't want me to stop."**

**She straddles me again and starts to kiss my neck. My weak spot. Oh god her lips are like heaven.**

**'N-no...i don....t want thissss....at....alll.'**

**Oh god that took some effort to get out. And now her mouth is on my left nipple with her hand on the other. Oh god this isn't supposed to feel good. Shes a girl and so am i, this is wrong. Very, very, very SHIT! that was good. Shes nipping and tweaking my nipples into hard buds. This is not happening. This is not happening. **

**She starts kissing down my body to the top of my jeans. She undoes them with her teeth and slowly slides them off. I refuse to think that was hot but other parts of my body are disagreeing.**

**'Ash-ley sstop.'**

**1 or 2 word sentences is all i can really form right now. And it has absolutely nothing to do with the sexy girl on top of me. Nope not at all.**

**"Just relax Spence; it will make this so much easier."**

**She grabs my underwear by her teeth and pulls them down. She inhales deep and lets out a small moan. She goes to the end of the bed and starts a little striptease. If i wasn't being so petulant, i might have let out a little moan. Also if i had more self control, i might have been able to keep that moan in. Shes naked now and walking away. Wait what?! Come back and fuck me...i mean untie me. She disappears into what i assume is a closet and comes out with a strap-on. Oh God.**

**'What the hell are you doing with that?'**

**"You see, its always been one of my biggest fantasies...me riding you like a bull that is...and what better way than to have something to ride on. Ergo...strap-on."**

**She said riding _me_ like a bull...**

**'Why me?'**

**"Your hot."**

**She get said strap-on situated onto me before hovering over it. She starts playing with the juices flowing from her pussy, and moaning. Sexily might i add. No wait, not sexy! Get off....me. (a/n: hehe) Shes still straddling me, playing with herself, and staring into my eyes all the while. Oh God. **

**"Oh Spence..."**

**Wow. She starts moving down so the tip of the dildo is right at her hole. She stays like that before moving down more and flinging her head back with her mouth open.**

**"Ahhhh oh my god...ahhh..mmm..."**

**Her moans are so sexy sexy. Wit no...ah fuck it.**

**I like pussy.**

**'So sexy Ash...'**

**Her head snaps, shocked to meet my eyes and a smirk forms on her mouth.**

**Shes all the way down now so shes sitting on me, and moaning heavily. She leans in and starts kissing me. She sits back up and starts to slowly go up and down, riding me. I watch, enthralled, as the dildo appears then disappears in her pussy with her juices covering it.**

**'Ride me harder baby.'**

**That seems to push her on more. She brings her hand down and starts plaing with her clit while going faster up and down. **

**"Oh...g-oddd. Oh Spencer! Ahhhhhhhh.."**

**Her moans are getting exceedingly louder.**

**'Oh yeah thats it baby, let your pussy ride my cock. Come on baby harder...oh fuck yeah thats good.'**

**Her breasts are bouncing around and the other side of the strap-on is rubbing me just right. This feels amazing. Her heads still back and shes moaning. I decide to help by thrusting into her.**

**"AHHHHH SPENCER!!! Ohh...godd."**

**She finnaly comes...and hard, screaming my name. Shes still riding me, drawing out her orgasm. I feel her cum seep onto me and that pushes me over.**

**'AAAASHLEY!" Oh god.**

**After i come down and were both breathing normally i look at her and find a smirk on her gorgeous face.**

**'What are you smirking about?'**

**"Ready for your ride?"**

**Oh god...yes.**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

That first line i got off of that show Rescue Me; i dont watch it all the time, just that night and thought it was hilarious. Any who...reviews are appreciated but not mandatory.

`Max


	2. Ashleys 18th Birthday

I really kinda dont like this one but ima put it here anyway. I wrote it a long time ago though.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**2. Ashleys 18th Birthday.**

**"Come on guys, i really dont want to do this; its so awkward.**

**"Oh you know you want it so come on girl. Relax and have a little fun for once."**

**"Yeah Ash, your always so uptight and work, work, work!"**

**"Imsorry it bothers you that i want to get into a great college and actually do something with my life. My bad."**

**"Cut the sarcasm bitch, were only being good friends."**

**'Madisons right Ash, come on. Its you 18th birthday, dont you want to do something memorable for your lift off into adulthood?"**

**"No. I dont. Now let me go!"**

**"No! Youre going to sit there and let this very nice, very expensive stripper give you a lap dance, and youre going to like it! You hear me!? Kyla and i paid a lot of money for this shit and ill be damned if it goes to waiste!"**

**"If you paid so much money for her why dont you go in there and have ger grind her nasty STD shit all over you?!"**

**"Because youre so much hotter."**

**"..."**

**"Oh sorry, allow me to introduce myself. In Ms. Nasty STD shit that will be grinding all over you; also known as Spencer. Whats you name?"**

**She says this with a smirk, staring at a wide-eyed, open-mouthed, Ashley.**

**"Dayum chica, your hot."**

**"Thanks...?"**

**"Oh im Madison, this is Kyla, and this little jabber mouth here is Ashley."**

**"Well nice to meet you all. My boss said you were the ones that requested a private dance?"**

**"That would be us."**

**"Good. Well i can assure you that i have no nasty STD shit but i make no promises there will be no grinding."**

**"_Your_ the stripper?"**

**"And she speaks! Last time i checked, yes. Why? Am i not to your liking? I can go tell my boss and hell get yo-"**

**"No no no i just didnt expect you to be so beautiful. I was picturing more skany ho-ish."**

**"Haha well thank you. Alright so you have me for an hour. The room right this way. Follow me."**

**Madison and Kyla shove her in that direction and watch in amusement as she stumbles after the beautiful stripper. Spencer gets to the room and opens the door for Ashley, who walks over to the couch and takes a seat.**

**"I uh dont exactly know what to do here, never done this."**

**"Thats perfectly alright. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy."**

**Spencer turns to walk to a pole thats directly in front of the couch. Ashley takes the time to finally notice the rest of the blond stunning body. Shes dressed in an extremely short black ruffled skirt and a white button up shirt. Her tan legs go on for days down to her sexy black high heels. Music starts to play and Spencers now at the pole. Man can she work it good. Shes grinding ad shimming all over that pole and its so sexy. Her eyes never leave mine. Im getting so turned on right now. Once she decides shes done on the pole she saunters over to me and stands in between my legs. She turns around so her ass is in my face and starts to dance to the music. She drops down and is practically sitting on me and starts grinding her ass into my crotch. I dontknow how much longer i can take it. Im soaked. She turns around so shes straddling me and starts grinding her pussy into my abdomen. Shits thats hot. I gather some courage and bring my hands to her hips and squeeze. She bucks harder into me and moans a little bit.**

**"Oh god Ash."**

**She jumps off of me and back.**

**"Crap. Crap. Crap."**

**"Whats wrong?"**

**"I really, _really_ want to fuck you but its against the rules to intimately touch a client like that."**

**"Well what if the client wanted it ass well?"**

**"Well..."**

**"And technically i paid for you, for an hour, to do what i want..."**

**"But..."**

**"So what i tell you to do...you have to do, correct?"**

**"Well yeah."**

**"Well then, i want you to fuck me right now."**

**"Well i cant refuse a clients wants." She smirks.**

**"Needs." I say.**

**She starts udoing her blouse and takes that off, along with all the other clothing she had on, which wasnt much. Then she starts walking toward me 'wearing nothing but a little smirk'. She gets to me, rips my shirt and bra off, and gets down on her knees. She hurredly takes my pants and underwear off not wanting to waiste any more time. I bring her up for a kis and let me tell you, her lips are heaven. She starts to tweak my nipples with her fingertips and i arch into her. She rolls, tugs, flicks and licks them till they cany possibly get any harder. She trails her hand down and cups my sex. I moan and puch myself up into her. **

**"God your wet."**

**Dont i know it.**

**"Just fuck me already."**

**She takes her middle finger to my hole and starts to push in.**

**"Oh god yesss!"**

**"Mmmmmm i love your tight little pussy. So wet and tight for me."**

**"Oh god yess all for you."**

**Shes goins slow...extremely, painfully slow. I cant take much more of it. Im gonna bust.**

**"Spence...p-please..."**

**"Pease what, Ashley?"**

**"Fuck me."**

**"Oh but i am."**

**"Harder..."**

**"As you wish..."**

**Suddenly she adds 2 fingersto the mix and starts pounding into me. My mouth opens to let out a scream but nothing comes out. She starts making out with me while her fingers are going in and out and her thumbs going in circles on my clit. Shes making me go crazy.**

**"God Ash your so wet."**

**"Thats all you Spence...oh fucking god!"**

**"You ok Ash?"**

**"M-more p-please..."**

**She slowly adds a 4th finger and lets me get used to it. After im god, she starts ramming into me again while her other hand starts sliding down as well. All of a sudden she pushes a finger into my ass hole.**

**"FUCKKKK SPENCERRRRR!!!"**

**I cum so hard and shes still pumping into me letting me ride it out. After a few minutes she slows down and carefully pulls out.**

**"Fuck that felt so good."**

**I lean up and start to kiss her. **

**"I think your times almost up."**

**"I dont care, ill pay for overtime."**

**"I dont think i can do that."**

**"Well then ill just have to take you home with me then."**

**"I might e able to do that...."**

**We smile and i give her another kiss before we get our clothes on. I walk out to find Kyla and Madison while she goes to tell her boss shes leaving for tonight.**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

Yeah didnt really know how to end this one but whatever. Reviews are appreciated but not mandatory.

`Max


	3. Happy Valentines Day

So im glad to see your liking it so far. Thanks for the reviews. Ima start writing a fact on each page. Something about me, the story, or something thats going on around me. Dont ask why cause i dont know. Ill add 2 for the first 2 chapters.

#1. My names not Max. Im Courtney.

#2. Maximum Ride is my favorite book. Highly recommended. Also where i got the name.

And now for this chapters fact...

#3. Pussy is such a vulgar word and i dont like it, but it makes for good smut i suppose.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**3. Happy Valentines Day.**

**"Honey, im home!"**

**Ashley smiles cheekily at the cheesy statement and throws her keys on the counter. She takes her coat and shoes of before stating to search for her wife, present in had.**

**"Spence?" Silence. "Spencerrr? Hellooooo?"**

**She keeps walking around the apartment, thinking maybe shes taken a nap or something. Rounding the corner, she sees her bedroom door closed and figures she must be in there. Opening the door, Ashley drops the present and lets her mouth hang open for any and all flies that might want to take claim there.**

**"_Spence..."_ She says barely above a whisper.**

**"Mmmmm...hey Ash."**

**Sitting upon their bed is Spencer, spread eagle, with her right hand buried deep in her pussy. Her heads thrown back, mouth open, body covered in sweat, and ramming into herself like theres no tomorrow. There are no words to describe a moment such as this...except maybe:**

**"Fuck thats hot."**

**Ashley finally snaps out of her trance, picks up the present, and closes the door behind her. She walks the present over to the little table in the room; eyes never leaving Spencers body. Once the present is set down, she walks back over to stand at the foot of the bed. Spencer opens her eyes so she can watch Ashley, watch her. She can feel herself on the edge and with a few final thrusts and a scan of her wifes beautiful body, she comes hard scream her wifes name; along with a few obscenities.**

**"Spence...that.."**

**Ashley cant seem to find the right words so instead she crawls onto the bed to hover over Spencer. She leans down for a soft kiss.**

**"Hi love."**

**"Hi." A still breathless Spencer replies.**

**Ashleysleans down again but this time her kiss isntso innocent. No, this kiss is long, hard, passionate and full of lust. She is so worked up after seeing her wife just _pleasure_herself in front of her. It is, without a doubt, the sexiest thing she has ever seen. And she has seen a lot. They break from the kiss for much needed air and Ashley attaches her mouth to Spencers neck. Spencershead falls to the side to allow the brunette better access to her neck. **

**"Mmmmm yeah baby."**

**Ashley feels Spencer tug on her shirt so she stands up from the bed and strips, being sure to entertain as much as possible. When done, she stands at the foot of the bed again and they just stare at each other; taking each other in.**

**"I got you a present love."**

**"Oh yeah? How bout later, i kinda wanna unwrap you first." The blond says with a smirk.**

**"Tempting, but i think youll wanna open this one now."**

**"But _Ashhhh..." _She wines.**

**"Spencer Davies! Get your cute butt over here."**

**"Fine, but im ravishing you right after this."**

**"As you wish m'lady."**

**Spencer reluctantly gets up off the bed and walks over to Ashley. **

**"This better be pretty damn good to stop sex."**

**"Oh it is." She says while Spencer starts to open it up.**

**The box is filled with tissue paper, with a blindfold sitting on top. Spencer starts to protest but sees the look on Ashleysface and decides to just go along with it. Ashley takes the box from Spencer and takes out whats inside. She gets everything situated on herself before she walks up to the blond and starts to kiss her, careful not to let anything touch. Spencer decides she want more contact so she pulls Ashley flush against her body, gasping at what she feels between her legs. **

**"Take it off."**

**Spencer takes the blindfold off and looks down at the thing attached to her wife. She giggles a little upon seeing it though. In true holiday spirit, Ashley bought a strap-on with pink, red, and white hearts covering the entire thing.**

**"Ash, thats so cute."**

**"I thought youd like it. I think it adds a little something to it."**

**Both girls are just smiling at each other before Ashleys shifts a little and the toy rubs Spencer in a very good way. She gasps and closes her eyes as Ashley wraps her arms around the girl and starts kissing her. They slowly walk towards the bed, lips never parting, and stop just before it.**

**"Climb up Spence."**

**She gets onto the bed on all fours and looks back at Ashley with dark eyes.**

**"Fuck me Ash."**

**Ashley walks forward till the dildo is pressed against her pussy. She starts moving back and forth, rubbing up and down Spencers pussy. She hits the blonds clit a few times and Spencers hips jut forward every time, begging for more. Ashleys hands are running all over Spencers back and sides, until shes ready and they find purchase on her lovers hips.**

**"Ready love?"**

**"Always baby."**

**Ashley brings the tip to Spencers hole and slowly starts pushing in. The blonds back arches, head thrown back, letting out a long, loud moan. Once all the way in, the brunette rests for a minute, giving Spencer time to get used to the intrusion. Spencers entirely too turned on for Ashley to just be sitting there so she knows she has to do something to let her know to continue. And since her vocal cords seem to be taking a break from working, she can tell her shes good. Ashley feels Spencer start to rock back, trying to get some relief, and with a smile, Ashleys slowly starts to pump in and out. **

**"Oh Ashhh..."**

**"Mmm Spence...so tight"**

**Building up momentum, Ashley really starts to pound into her. Spencers screaming and moaning and she doesnt know what to do with herself. **

**"Mmmm A-ash...thi-ss f-feels...sooooo..go-goood."**

**That took some effort to get out. **

**"Harder! Fuck!"**

**Sweat covering the lovers bodies, screaming and moaning each others names. Spencer comes screaming Ashleys name and her arms give out and she falls forward. The feel of the strap-on rubbing Ashleys clit and the sound of her wife cumming, sends Ashley over the edge right after her. Her body slumps forward so her chest is pressed to Spencers back. Both are having trouble catching their breath. Ashley pulls out slowly, turns Spencer on her back, and put the appendage on her. She goes down her wifes body, watching her face the entire time. She takes a tentative lick at the dildo because she knows Spencer likes that. Spencer looks down to see her life about to 'blow' her and her eyes roll back with a long moan. **

**Ashley slowly starts to take the whole thing in her mouth, making sure to get all her lovers juices off. Spencers hands wind themselves into Ashleys hair as she deep throats the 'cock'.**

**"Oh yeah Ash baby blow me. Suck my cock baby. Fuck yeah."**

**Once Ashleys sure she has all the juices off she sits up and lovingly removes it from her wife.**

**"You taste so good Spence. Happy Valentines Day."**

**"I love you Ash, and thank you."**

**"I love you too. So what was that when i walked in?"**

**"That was my present to you. I how much you love watching me, so i just figured youd appreciate it."**

**"Oh i did, very much."**

**"Well theres a second part to your present...it may take all night to unwrap though."**

**"Mmmm maybe we should start now then..."**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

I realise v day was yesterday but i started it last night and got tired so here it is now. Enjoy.

Reviews are appreciated, not mandatory.

`Max


	4. Voodoo Dolls

Anyone know what the difference is between a hit and a view? I was looking at the story traffic and dont know the difference. By the by, im not a great updater...i procrastinate so sorry. :P Also i dont know if being good at writing smut is a good thing....im still trying to decide. Does that make me dirty? Well i do have a dirty mind but i cant help it, it just goes there. But yeah...ill have to think about that one.

#4. My middle school initials were PMS. hahahahaha. Good times, good times.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**4. Voodoo dolls.**

**"You know thats really creepy stalker like of you?"**

**"Shut up man i cant help it."**

**"I know, just pointing it out..."**

**"Thanks." I deadpan.**

**"Just go talk to her. This pinning from afar thing really does not become you."**

**"You know i cant do that. Theres no chance of anything happening."**

**"You never know she could have a shrine of you in her room that she secretly obsesses over every night while getting off to a doll with a picture of your face pinned to it."**

**"......"**

**"It could happen."**

**I just sit there and stare cause really what am i to say to that. Hes so dumb sometimes. But you know im secretly hoping that part of that is true. Not the shrine or the doll part cause thats creepy, but the thinking about me every night and the getting off to the thought of me; that would be nice. But alas, she most likey doesnt even know i exist. Sigh.**

**Spencer Carlin is the name, pinnings the game. Its almost an involuntary thing now, my eyes just seem to gravitate toward her whenever shes in the vicinity. Shes just so captivating, everything about her; the way she moves, her personality, her voice. She just amazing. Weve been in a lot of the same classes, and because our last names we have always had the same homeroom; but we have never spoke a word to one another. Shes from a whole nother world. Im the loser chick with very few friends, and shes Miss Popular with the whole school on thier knees for her. Literally. Theres a boy on his knees begging to be her boyfriend as we speak. As per usual, she declines, but without venom like most people would. She doesnt like to be mean, but she obviously just doesnt want to date the millions that ask her out everyday. Wonder why?**

**I really dont want to watch people have the courage to ask her out when i cant even talk to her so i get up and head for the photo room. The teacher doesnt care if im in there while shes at lunch cause she trusts me and right about now im greatful for that. I grab the gist of what i need and head on back to the dark room. Its always comforting being in here. In here its like i have some control over my life and i like that feeling.**

**I turn on the cd player she let me set up in here mainly for when i come in during lunch and start doing some work. Im pulling my negatives out and jamminto some Bedlight for Blue Eyes when i feel arms snake around my waist. I immediately tense and drop everything, with my heart beating out of my chest.**

**"Watcha doin beautiful?" She whispers hoarsly in my ear.**

**"I- ah...uh..." **

**She turns me around in her arms.**

**"Hi, Ashley Davies, nice to meet you."**

**"Um...Hi? Im Spe-"**

**"Oh i know who you are. Trust."**

**"Uh..why? How?"**

**"Well weve had quite a few classes together these past few years so if i didnt know your name, well that would be weird."**

**"Ok...but why?"**

**"What do you mean why? Why what?"**

**"Why would you want to know who i am?"**

**"Why wouldnt i? Your beautiful, intelligent, and intriguing."**

**"....."**

**"You prolly think i havent noticed your constant staring, but i have. I have and i made sure to look great for you every day since i realized it. It took a lot of control not to stare right back into those gorgeous baby blues but i had to keep up the charade. I didnt want you to stop looking and i figured if i caught you, you wouldnt look as much, so i just let you, all the while picturing you in my head. Sometimes innocent, most of the time...not so innocent."**

**I was speechless. Not only did she know who i was but she also liked me just as much.**

**"I never accepted an offer to date someone because i thought that might upset you, and plus i really didnt like the idea of dating someone other than you; it just dont seem right. I thought maybe, just maybe, one day you would ask me out. And i would be the happiest girl in the world, but you didnt look like you were going to. I thought about asking you out a few times but was afraid that you would reject me, even though you always watched me; it could have been a evil stare, or maybe i was just so ugly you couldnt turn away. Those thoughts stopped me from trying anything."**

**Wow.**

**"Then today, when that boy was begging me, i saw you storm out. Jealousy, i hope? But not to worry, you have no one to be jealous of. I knew youd be here; i follow you sometimes, to see what you were doing. To maybe find out some more about you. Everything you do, every move you make, just excites me...in more ways than one. At night, i think about you a lot; all night actually. Sometimes im fine, but other times i have to relieve myself because just the mere thought of you gets me worked up. Its crazy what you do to me."**

**Holy shit, Aiden was right. **

**"Like right now, seeing you jealous, just got me all worked up. When i got up to follow you this time i decided that i was finally going to do something about these growing feelings. Im finally talking to you, all alone, in a dark room, together."**

**My minds going a mile a minute, i cant seem to process all of this. The girl of my dream, literally, is professing her feelings for me in a dark room, with her arms still around me. Before i can attempt to process anymore, she has her lips attatched to mine. Im stunned for a second but soon get into it and start kissing her back. She walks us back and has me trapped between her and the wall. Her body feels so good against mine. Theres a moan, but im not entirely sure who it came from, and i dont really care. Im fucking kissing Ashley fucking Davies! I dont think you realize just how big this is. I dont even realize it. She pulls back and trys to look into my eyes but they are firmly shut.**

**"Spence?"**

**"Y-yeah?"**

**"Open your eyes."**

**I do and she gasps. Theyre prolly really dark right now, im extremely turned on. Understandable right?**

**"Spence?" She says slightly breathless.**

**"Huh?" **

**She brings her hands to the hem of her shirt and says 'May i?'. I of course oblige. As soon as my shirts off, she wastes no time in removing the bra, i dont protest one bit. She palms both of my breasts and i arch into her.**

**"Your so pretty Spence. I love your breasts, so full and round. I just want them in my hands all the time."**

**Her words are turning me on and my panties are starting to get uncomfortable. Her hand snakes to the button on my jeans. She looks up, eyes questioning. She then sees what she wants and undoes my pants and pulls them down my legs. She gets onto her knees after kissing my one more time and puts her nose to my crotch. She takes a deep breath and moans.**

**"Jesus you smell so damn delicious. May i?"**

**I nod and my panties are gone. She just stares for a second, admiring, before sniffing again. Eyes closing. She throws one of my legs over her shoulder and asks if im ready before taking a long lick up my slit.**

**"Shittttt!" That felt amazing.**

**She envelopes my clit in her mouth and starts to gently suckle. This feels so good.**

**"Oh yes Ash..."**

**I feel a finger come up and tease my entrance while she keeps sucking. She pulls back and looks up to my face before pushing the digit in.**

**"Ohhh f-fuckkk!"**

**"So tight Spence. Mmmm you feel amazing."**

**"MMMmmmmmmmm..."**

**Thats all i can really manage right now. She goes back to my clit and start to bit at it. Every nip my hips thrust forward a bit. My hands travel to my breasts so i can twist and tug them. Im so turned on right now. Ashley adds another finger and starts to pump in a little more. The leg thats holding me up doesnt seem like its gonna be able to do that much longer. She adds a third finger and really starts to ram it in while biting harder on my clit and im humping her face like theres no tomorrow.**

**"Ah- Ashl-ey oh go-d.. mmmm"**

**Suddenly she curls her fingers while biting hard on my clit and i fly over the edge.**

**"Fuckkkkkkk Ashhllleyyyyyyy!!!!!"**

**She continues to pump, drawling my orgasm out, until my breathing slows and she pulls out. She puts my leg down, and pulls my jeans up, deciding not to put my panties back on. She stands back up and starts making out with me. Her lips travel to my neck where she marks me and says 'mine' in a low voice.**

**"Spencer Carlin, will you be my girlfriend?"**

**"Uh-huh." I say a little breathless.**

**She smiles and gives me a loving kiss.**

**"Hey Ash?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"You dont happen to have a shrine of me do you?"**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

You dont need to bother, i dont need to be; ill keep slipping farther. But once i hold on, i wont let go till it bleeds.

`Max


	5. Gauche

I realize that my i's are not capitalized save for the beginning of sentences, and that they are supposed to be. But alas...i dont care. I never capitalize them if its not a paper i have to turn in for school.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**5. Gauche.**

**She was not popular by any means; quite the contrary actually. She was the girl that girls like me were expected to torment. Not that i was actually going to do it; she is just so nice and i am just not that person. I cant just make fun of someone for no reason; actually i cant even do it if there is a reason. Its just not an easy thing to do for me. My softball coach says im too nice and hes always yelling at me for my constant smiles. Sorry, i cant help it.**

**Anywho...back to her. She nice, real nice...and pretty. Haha i sounded like a little elementary schooler right there. Thats what she does to me; makes me say corny things. Not that i actually say anything to her. Ive tried to talk to her but she never says anything to me. She looks at me as if i were the freakiest thing she had ever seen. Just wait till she sees me in the sheets...i kid i kid. Sort of. **

**"Hey Spence, you with us girl?"**

**"Yeah yeah im good. What were we saying?"**

**"We were just wondering what to do this weekend. Any ideas? Party? Shopping?"**

**"Actually i think im just gonna chill at my house. This is the first weekend ive had no softball and i just want to relax."**

**"You want us to come...movie night?"**

**"No yall go out, party, have fun. Dont let me spoil your time."**

**Please just go to the party. I dont want to ave to deal with anyone this weekend. I know, i know i sound like a bad friend but this really is the first weekend i havent had to wake up at the butt-crack of dawn and go to practice, so im cherrishing it. Plus, if you had Madison as your best friend, youd want a break as well. That girl never stops. Party, shopping, party, shopping, school event, after-party, shopping. I cant do it all the time, im only human, some of us do indeed need rest. Shocker! I know.**

**"Alright girl, but you know Aiden will be dissapointed if you dont go."**

**Aiden. Asshole. Or as my friend says...donkey hole. She cute haha. Hes also one of those people expected to harass girls like her; and he does so, mercilessly. He just kinda makes me want to break my nice streak. And its all for her. **

**"Oh im sure hell be heartbroken." Sarcasm, if you didnt catch that. Its pretty much my best friend.**

**"I think he will Spence, he was telling me how he has never felt this way about anyone and he really wants to change for you."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah girl!"**

**"Well he has an interesting way of going about it seeing as his tounge is shoved down that girls throat right now."**

**"What!? Ill kill a bitch!"**

**"Haha Mads its all good. I didnt like him anyway. Seriously hes just not what im looking for. I need more than just good looks."**

**And its true. I want someone that, yeah they look good, but they also have to have something up top. I want intellect; something that Aiden just fails to have. The bell rings and we all leave lunch to go to our next class.**

**Im just chillin here by my-lonesome watching A Knights Tale. One of my favorites. Mom and dad said they had to get away for the weekend so that means Clay and Glen can do whatever they want; which leaves me and the house all alone. Im slightly an extremely lazy kid so i didnt feel like cooking and instead ordered a pizza for myself, which im going to assume is the reason my doorbells ringing. I get up and grab my money then make my way to the front door. When i open the door i see her standing there holding my pizza looking all kinds of cute in that uniform.**

**"Uh, your total is $11.50." She hasnt looked up yet.**

**"Here you go Ashley."**

**Her head snaps up so fast i was concerned for a chance of whiplash. Her eyes are huge and shes frozen. I hand her a $20 and tell her to keep the change.**

**"So Ashley, i didnt know you worked at the pizza place." I would have gotten pizza more often if i had.**

**"Uh...yeah."**

**"Um do you like working there?"**

**"S-sure."**

**"Do you have many more deliveries tonight?"**

**"No."**

**Ok so this isnt going so well. All im getting is one word answers. Maybe she really does hate me, i hope not though.**

**"Are you doing anything tonight then?"**

**"No." Come on girl give me something to work with.**

**"Well maybe would you like to come in? Watch some movies with me?"**

**She looks back out to her car nervoulsy and looks deep in thought.**

**"I mean you dont have to if you dont want to. I was just...just thinking...maybe-"**

**"Yes. I uh ill come in. Just let me turn the car off."**

**She turns around to go to the car and i just admire the way she walks. Im not being a creeper or anything, just looking. Then i glance in the house to make sure nothing embarrassing is clearly visble and turn back. She shuts the car off and makes her way back, nervously.**

**"Would you like something to change into, those clothes cant be too comfortable."**

**"Yes, please."**

**We walk up to my room and i go grab her a beater and a pair of shorts.**

**"So ill be downstairs when your done. Anything to drink?"**

**"Water, please?"**

**"Sure thing."**

**When she comes down i have the pizza open on the table in front of the couch with 2 waters. Its crazy how great she looks in my clothes with her hair up in a messy bun.**

**"Better?"**

**"Yes, thank you."**

**"Welcome, so theres the pizza and my movies over so we can watch a new one. Anything in mind?"**

**"No."**

**"Ok well how about the Outsiders?"**

**"Yeah sure."**

**I get up to get the movie started and she grabs a piece of pizza. I sit back down and grab my own. We have the pizza finished by the time the movies halfway through but she hasnt said a word to me. I guess she really doesnt like me. I shouldnt have invited her in. Maybe she felt pressured and had to accept. I dont know. Shes just been fidgeting the whole time and only looks at the screen. What did i do to her?**

**"Hey uh Ashley, do you not like me or something?"**

**She looks at me really quick and says no. No, what?! Do you or dont you?**

**"Do you not want to be here then, you dont have to?"**

**"No, i do."**

**"Then why wont you say more than a few words to me?"**

**"Why did you invite me in?"**

**"Well...i uh-"**

**"Well?"**

**"I like you, ok. And i just wanted to spend time with you. You never talk to me i thought maybe you hated me. I wanted to change your opinion maybe but you wont talk to me. Its all one word answers. What did i do wrong?"**

**She just looks at me. I get up and walk up to my room. She can leave if she wants. At this point i dont care. She prolly hates me even more after that. I lay down on my bed and have my back to the door. I feel the bed shift and turn around, immediatly her lips are on mine. We shift so im straddling her and keep on kissing. I pull away to take a breath.**

**"I do want to be here, so much you dont even know. I like you too but i never thought you liked me. Your friends are the people that make my life hell and i thought if i tried to talk to you they would make it worse. Your always so nice to me. Even when everyone tell you not to, you dont listen to them. And its just hard to talk to you, i get so nervous and dont know what to say. The thought of you excites and scares me. I was just scared. Im sorry."**

**I just lean down and start kissing her again. We start getting into it and my hands go under her shirt. She tenses and i pull away.**

**"Im sorry, ill stop."**

**"No no dont stop. I just not nervous. Please dont stop."**

**So i dont. I resume back to what i was doing and we keep going for a little while. Then i tug at her shirt and look into her eyes. She nods and i pull it up and off. She was wearing no bra so i got the full view; and let me tell you, it was amazing.**

**"You are so beautiful."**

**"No im not."**

**I look deep into her eyes. "Yes, you are."**

**I lean down and capture her lips again. My hand slowly travels up and lightly touches one of her breasts. She arches a little and i fully palm it. I start massage her breast and she moans into my mouth. Then i grab her erect nipple and start to sqeeze and tug on it. I move my mouth down to her other one and start to work that as well.**

**"Oh god Spencer, yes."**

**She has my shirt and bra off before i even know whats going on. Then her eyes widen in shock of what she just did.**

**"Oh my god im so sorry." **

**She starts to shake her head and continues to appologize before i nip at her nipple and shut her up. I move up to her neck and start to bite and lick, marking her. Her hips gently rock into my thigh and i sit up and bring my hands to the top of her shorts. Well mine.**

**"May i?"**

**She nods and i start to bring them down, along with the panties. I catch my breath at the sight before me. Her shaven pussy is glistening from how wet she is and i just take some time to admire it. That is till she starts to whimper and pull on my pants. I get up from the bed and shimmy out of them. I slowly walk back to her and climb atop.**

**"Are you sure about this?"**

**"Yes, Spencer. Please ive wanted this for so long."**

**I move down and smell her. She smells delicious.**

**"You ready?"**

**Her only response is to thread her fingers in my hair and move my head closer. I take a tentative ick at first and we both moan, her at the feeling and me at the taste. I just have to get more so i start to suck on her clit. I love the feeling of it puksating under my toungue and start to flick and nibble at it. One of my hands move up to play with her nipples and she starts to really arch into me.**

**"Oh Spencer, oh this feels so good! Please dont stop."**

**I move down and plunge my tounge into her sopping center. She so warm and tights and tastes so good. He hips are bucking so much i have to bring both hands down to hold her hips.**

**My tounge is going in and out so quick but i quickly replace it with 2 fingers while my mouth goes back to her clit.**

**"Oh fffuck, fuck me!"**

**Her curses push me forward and i add another finger into her tight pussy. Despite my best efforts to hold her down, she starts to relentlessy hump my face.**

**"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer..."**

**She cnanting my name and i can tell shes close. She starts to tighten more around my fingers and she screams my name as she goes over. I slowly lower my pace, dragging her orgasm out and pull out when shes finishes. I lick my fingers clean before going to clean her, careful not to touch anything to sensetive. Once shes all clean i climb back up her body.**

**"Oh Spence that was amazing."**

**I lean down and capture her lips in my own. I become aware of how turned on i am and start to rock into her. **

**"Let me take care of you now."**

**I know what she wants to do, but i have something in mind that i kind of want to try.**

**"Can i try something?"**

**"Anything."**

**I position myself so my pussy is hovering over hers. When i lower myself, our clits touch and a shiver racks through my body. Our clits rubbing together, slick with our precum, is like heaven. **

**"Ashleyyyy. You feel so fucking good."**

**I start to rock into her, trying to get some friction. And it works. With our pussys rubbing together like that, we start to go at a faster pace. It all feels amazing. **

**"Oh godddd Spencer yessss."**

**"Fuckk Ashleyy!"**

**We both climax together and keep thrusting into eachother. I can feel her juices mixing with mine and i love the feeling. Eventually we come down from our high and just hold onto eachother.**

**"So, what does this mean for us, Monday at school?"**

**"Well i was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend? Ive wanted you so long and after this i dont think i could go any longer without being with you."**

**"Ive wanted this for a long time too, and i would love to be your girlfriend."**

**I smile big and lean in to kiss her.**

**"But, if its ok with you Ash, can we keep it in for a while? Im not going to ignore you or anything but i cant just come out and kiss you in the halls quite yet."**

**"Take all the time you need im just happy to be with you. I dont have anyone to lose but i know you do so ill respect that. No pressure."**

**"We will be hanging out in school though. I cant stand to see you all sad and by yourself all the time. Youll be with me from now on."**

**She looks skeptical but says ok anyway. I know what shes nervous about, and to be honest i am too.**

**Monday comes and i see Ashley at lunch. She smiles at me and starts to walk over, but unfortunetly Aiden spots her on his way over and trips her.**

**"Where do you think your going, you retarded bitch? Your not welcome over here so just go back to where you belong. And dont even look at us. God you suck a lo-"**

**Thats all he manages to get out before i punch him in the face.**

**"Dont you EVER talk to her like that again you fucking pric! If i ever see you doing it again next time i wont aim so high!"**

**"You bitch, you just broke my nose."**

**"Like i give a flying fuck what happened to you."**

**I go over to Ashley to help her up. I wipe the tears from her eyes and hug her to my chest.**

**"Shhh baby, its ok. Youll be ok."**

**"Well i deffinetly will now." As she nuzzles further into my boobs. **

**"Jeez the quite ones are always the freaks." I say with a laugh.**

**"Oh you know it baby."**

**She looks up to me and we start to laugh while we get up.**

**"Uh, Spencer?" I look to Madison. "Whats going on?"**

**"Well Aiden here was just being an ass to my _girlfriend_, so i had to take care of that."**

**"I knew it!"**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

I was getting so pissed off writing this. Everytime i got something written, something would happen and it wouldnt save. I have no patience. Also i dont know if ive said this before, but i am horrible at endings; i just dont know how to do it cause i feel like theres always more to say. But whatever.

`Max


	6. Baggage Claim

He says, "Why do you even wear a bra, you have nothing to put in it?". She says, "You wear pants dont you?"

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**6. Baggage Claim.**

**Airports are always so damn frustrating. All those people trying to get to their gates in time for their plane, then theres the ones that just randomly stand in groups, in the middle of everything. Then have the audacity to complain when others run into them, like their asses arent parked right in the middle of the damn walkway. Fuckers. This reminds me of high school. Worst 4 years of my life. Anyway, back to the airport. Im on my way to New York cause some random distant relative decided they wanted to have a family reunion, some dumb shit if you ask me. Well with my mother being my mother, i was forced to go.**

**"Spencer Marie Carlin! You will be at that reunion if i have to come and drag your ass all the way to New York."**

**Peachy, aint she? Seriously, im 28 years old, i think i should be able to make some decisions for myself. But no, not in the eyes of Paula Carlin. No, im still the 16 year old fuck up that needs to be told what to do, and when. Im not actually a fuck up; frankly im the leading surgeon at one of the top hospitals in Nevada, 4.0 GPA throughout school, All-American softball star with full rides to the college of my choice. But none of that mattered to my mom, or anyone else in my family for that matter. Once i announced that i was gay, every achievement in my life was disgraced by those two fateful words,**

**"Im gay."**

**Thats why im extremely surprised im even invited to this little shindig. Pretty much my whole family, save for my dad and sister Katrina, has ignored me for the past 12 years of my life. Im surprised they even remembered what name to write on the invite. Yeah, its that bad. My family is big into the whole church scene, and im just not. I have my reasons. Doesnt the bible say dont judge people or some shit, well my family is doing that, judging. I hate how hypocritical they are, its slightly disgusting. Thats why im dreading this trip. Whats gonna happen is im going to get there, and every ones just going to ignore me and talk about me the whole time. Some will try to hide it but theres others that will loudly say, "whats that little dyke doing here?". Seriously dude, im right fucking here, i can hear you. Its going to be so boring, but at least ill be able to see my dad and Katrina. Weve been planning a trip to just spend some quality time together but when ones free, the others are busy. I for one barely get any time off; but my mom knows my boss, old friend from school i guess, so she asked him if i could have some time off. I would have been fine with this, had she asked me first. I walked into work the other day and he was like what are you doing here, i thought you were getting ready to leave for New York. What the fuck?! I hear my phone ringing and have to try and dig it out of my pocket while getting bumped into every second. **

**"WHAT!"**

**"Jeez, Spence, i was just gonna ask if you got there yet; but from the tone i can assume that you have?"**

**"Sorry. And no! Im not even fucking there and im already pissed off."**

**"Let me guess, annoying fuckers in the middle of the walkway?" She gets me.**

**"You know me so well, Chels."**

**"Yeah well thats the problem of knowing you for almost 20 years."**

**"Problem? Well if thats how you feel then i guess were through. Good day."**

**"Spe-"**

**"I SAID GOOD DAY!"**

**We both start cracking up. Chelsea, best friend since i was 8, always knows how to put me in a good mood. And i deffinetly needed that right now. I was about to punch someone in the nads. Not good. I really dont want to hear from my mom, _again_, how im such a disgrace to the family. First im gay and now i get arrested! I really dont want to sit through that chat so im glad Chels called when she did.**

**"Well i gotta go. Ill call you when i get off the plane then your gonna have to stay on the phone till i get home so i dont literally kill somebody. K pumpkin?"**

**"Dummy haha. Youll be fine, call if it gets too bad and ill calm you down. Deal?"**

**"Ugh, fine! Ill talk to you in a few hours, love you."**

**"Love you too Spence."**

**When i get to New York, my mood is excedingly worse. I had the outside seat on the plane so of course the fucking cart hit my elbow everytime it went by, and i couldnt even see out the window cause this little kid had his face up too it the whole time. Im not a fan of little kids and this one just made it worse. To top it off the guy behind me kept slamming his tray into the back of my seat! Dude, up or down, fucking choose! **

**"Its too much. Save me."**

**"Spencer, you just got there. Chill, go get your bags, go to your hotel, then hit up the bar. March young lady!"**

**"Yes, mother."**

**"Go dumbass. Ill talk to you later. Love you."**

**"Yeah yeah, love you too."**

**I make my way through the hoard of people over to the baggage claim. Unfortunetly theres a shitload of people there so i have to elbow my way through to be able to even see the bags. I think i see my bag making its way over to me. When i go to grab it, another hands coles alongside mine and grabs the same one. **

**"Excuse me but thats my bag."**

**"No, im pretty sure its mine."**

**"I think i would know what my bag looks like."**

**"Im not dumb either, ya know."**

**"Well i didnt put a name on mine, and this one doesnt have a name so its obviously mine."**

**"Yeah well neither did i so i guess well just have to take a look inside."**

**We head over to one of the empty benches and set the bag on the seat. I take this time to look at her, as i was looking at our hands before. Let me just say, this chick is unbearably gorgeous. Curly brown hair, chocolate eyes to get lost in, and a killer body. She turns away from the bag and looks at me.**

**"Clearly your not so interested in the bag so much anymore. Im Ashley, and this here is my bag."**

**"Well im Spencer, and that, m'dear, is my bag."**

**"Lets open it up and find out."**

**She opens the bag and the first thing we see on top is my dildo that i brought because i knew id have to work off some tension. My cheeks turn a deep shade of red and she just smirks up at me.**

**"Well _thats_ not mine. But i kinda wish it was. It looks like it would feel nice."**

**"Yeah, it does."**

**"Mind if try it out?"**

**"Wha..."**

**"Maybe we could get out of here and find wherever your staying, or my place works too. This just looks too good to miss."**

**"I uh...sure?"**

**"Great! Let me find my bag."**

**So, i guess im having sex now? Sounds good to me. But with a stranger? I dont ususally do that but this girl is hot. Extremely. And i dont know what it is about her but i just couldnt say no. I dont know. Oh well shes on her way over.**

**"Hey, you ready?"**

**"Uh, sure lets go. Wait, where to?"**

**"How about yours?"**

**"Sure, im staying at a hotel."**

**She saysno problem then we start to make our way outside. We get a cab and i tell the guy where i want to go. You know it would be so easy for cab drivers to be rapers and murderers and whatnot, we lead them right to us. 'Heres my address, come back and rape me anytime you want.'**

**"So, Spence, how old are you?"**

**"28, you?"**

**"26. Why are you in New York?"**

**"Dumbass family reunion. How bout you, why are you in the big apple?"**

**"Just coming to chill. I was bored and ive never been here so i thought it would be a good idea. Im starting to think it was my best yet."**

**"Yeahhhhh...so do you do this often?"**

**"This being?"**

**"Grab random girls bags, open them to find awesome dildos, then whisk them away to have sex?"**

**"No actually this would be my first. But that dildo really does look nice, and you do too so thats helps."**

**"Interesting. So once this is all over, would you like to be my date for my family reunion? My family hates me so ill just be sitting by myself listening to everyone talk about how bad i am."**

**"If your good. haha Sike yeah ill be your date."**

**Great, now i have a date. They are seriously gonna hate me now. Not that they didnt before, but now itll be more. Im oddly calm for whats transpiring. This isnt like me to do something like this, its just not me. But oh well, you only live once.**

**We get to the hotel and i check in before we make our way up to my room. Its a big ass suite with a huge bed, big enough for 10. This is gonna be fun. Before i can even set my bag down, Ashley has her hands in my hair and is kissing me long and hard. Her lips, i have to say, are pretty much the most amazing things ever. I never want them to leave mine, but alas, humans need air to survive so we have to pull apart. We dont say anything, she just rips my shirt and bra off before walking us backwards towards the bed im assuming. Her mouth trails down and attatches itself to my left nipple while her hand comes down to tweak the other. Wow shes really not wasting any time.**

**"Mmmmm, Ashh"**

**She stops for a second to smirk up at me then resumes what she was preveously doing. I start to tug her shirt up, not wanting to be the only one that has lost clothes and she pushes me onto the bed before stepping back. She starts to take her clothes off slowly, provocatively, untile shes down in nothing but her panties. Then she gets on the bed and starts crawling up till her face is over the top of my jeans. She leans up a little to dip her toungue in my navel before going down and unbuttining my pants with her teeth. Slowly she starts to pull them off of me, still with her teeth, still sexy as hell, still dripping with arousal. She starts to crawl back up my body and i surprise her by flipping us over so im on top. I take one nipple into my mouth and palm the other one. Se arches up into me an di take my other hand and run it down her body. I cup her over her panties.**

**"Oh Spence...fuck me."**

**Once her nipples are as hard as they can get, i start to kiss my way down her body. Shes moaning and writhing under me and its just turning me on more. Once i get to her panties, i trace the top of them with my toungue and she bucks up into me. I grab them between my teeth and bring them down, stopping to take in the intoxicating smell that is her sex. Once those are of i get up off the bed.**

**"Wait, wha..."**

**She questions, not knowing where im going. I saunter over to my discarded bag, trying to be as sexy as possible, which i think is working because when i chance a look back at her, shes rubbing herself, prolly not even reslizing it. I bend over to open my bag, making sure she has a good view of my ass. I hear her moan and know she appreciates it. I pull the dildo out and slowly turn back to her. Once i get back to her, i grab her arm, and pull her hand away from herself. She wimpers and pouts before i bring the hand to my mouth. As soon as it touches my mouth, we both moan. Her taste is intoxicating. Once i get all over her off of her hand, i look into her eyes. They are a shocking black color and it turns me on even more knowing i did that. **

**"Please..."**

**I know what she wants so i pick up the dildo and bring it to her sopping center. I drag it up her slit a few times, collecting precum, while she moans intensly and arches up into me. Once im sure its lubed up enough, i move it down to her hole and start to push in. **

**"I love how tight your pussy is for me Ash. And wet, did i do this to you?"**

**"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, yeah thats all you. All you."**

** Her head is thrown back, mouth open, eyes closed. Damn sexy, so i attatch my lips to her neck and find her pulse point. I mark her before looking back up at her face. Shes panting and i just get it in all the way. I get a firm grip on it and start to slowly bring it out, then back in. I keep a slow pace for a little while before i start to pick it up. After a few minutes im ramming into her and shes meeting my every thrust, in complete extacy. I lean down to blow cool air on her clit and she screams out.**

**"Ohhhh fuckkkk fasterrr!"**

**I tighten my hold on the dildo and start to ram it into her as fast as i can, getting my body behind it to give it a little more force. When i feel her getting tighter, i bring my hand up and flick her clit. She comes sreamimg my name.**

**"SPENCER!!!!!"**

**I keep pumping into her until she calms down and then i pull out. I have the sudden urge to taste her but she looks spent so i start to suck on the dildo, trying to get as much juices off as i can. I look at her to see her staring at me, then she brings her finger up in a 'come hither' motion and i smile and lean into her. We start to make out and she moans when she tastes herself on me. I pull back.**

**"This is going to be the best family reunion ever."**

**I didnt even have to call Chelsea. She actually called me a few times, worried that i hadnt called because i was in jail for murder or something. Nope, i was just happy to have this beauty right by my side the whole time calming me down.**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

So i know i said i dont have to have reviews, but they are nice every once in a while just so you know your not fucking everything up, ya know? It boosts my self esteem when i get the ones telling me how you need to go take a cold shower now, they make me laugh. :P Good times.

Today at practice my coach had individual meetings with everyone and basically told me i was lazy. Not in those actual words but thats the gist. Now, i agree with the fact that im lazy, cause lets face it, im a big lazy fuck. BUT, the things he was saying to try to prove his point were wrong, i was not being lazy those times. I just have the tendancy to look like i dont care. AND someone left batting gloves and 2 balls at the last practice so we had to run 3 late trains. Late trains are 5 laps across the back of the softball field. 1 lap is up and back. So basically we had to do 30 laps. Not fun. But im fat, the biggest on the team, and i ran the thing without stopping. These other girls were crying and faking injuries just to get out of it. I walked up to my friend (whom i have a crush on) and she was like your such a badass. All those people out there stopping and you kept going. I was like i know right if **I** can do it then everyone should be able to.

`Max


	7. She Dont Wanna Man

Sorry.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**7. She Dont Wanna Man - Asher Roth**

**I stand on the balcony looking down on the dance floor. Men and women everywhere doing things that should be left to the bedroom. Everyones having a good time together; girls with girls, guys with guys, girls with guys and whatever else you care to imagine.**

**Then there was her.**

**She was by herself, having the time of her eyes couldnt leave her body erotically moving to the beat. Her head was tilted back with her eyes closed. She had no care in the world, she was just dancing.**

**She opened her eyes and saw me watching her. She hesitated for only a moment, then kept dancing, holding my gaze the entire time. I was getting so worked up. Theres something so erotic about this. Tons of people on the dance floor but its like were the only ones here. She breaks eye contact and starts moving; i lose her in the crowd.**

**A few minutes later i hear someone come up behind me. I smile.**

**"Took you long enough."**

**"What are you talking about you crazy lesbo?"**

**Madison? What the hell?**

**"Whatever, your brothers drunk as fuck and im taking him home, you comin?"**

**I look around once more to see if i can maybe spot her. I sigh.**

**"I guess."**

**"Alright, lets go, hes passed out in a booth."**

**I start to follow her when i feel a hand intertwine with mine and gently pull me back.**

**"Where do you think your going?"**

**I turn around and see the mystery dancer smiling widely at me. A smile spreads across my face and i turn more towards her. I lean into her.**

**"Nowhere now."**

**"Good."**

**Madison dissapears down the steps, not realizing im not following; oh well, she wont really care. I turn back to the mystery girl with a smirk.**

**"Im Spencer."**

**"Ashley."**

**"That was nice dancing down there."**

**"I can give you a private show if youd like."**

**"What makes you think im into you like that, let alone girls."**

**She grabs my mound and puts pressure on it, i moan.**

**"That right there."**

**"That wasnt very nice."**

**"Are you gonna spank me now?"**

**She has this sexy smirk on her face when she says this and i just want to rip her clothes off. Shes closer to me now and puts her mouth to my ear.**

**"Please, spank me hard."**

**She nibbles my ear right after this and i lose my control. I grab her face and smash our lips together. I feel her smirk into the kiss so i shove my tounge into her mouth. She moans at my aggressiveness. What can i say, when im horny, i know what i want. I slip my knee in between her legs and shove it up. She throws her head back when it hits her center and it drawls a loud moan. I immediatly attach my lips to her neck, marking whats mine, atleast for tonight. I push her against the balcony ledge, keeping my lips on her neck the whole time. She doesnt really know what to do with herself right now. Dont worry, the balcony ledge is safe, and theres no one up here but us.**

**"Spen-"**

**She cant really get the rest of my name out because of her moaning but it gets my attention. I pull my lps from her neck and look up at her. Her eyes are black with arousal and her mouths hanging open trying to catch her breath. Its completely sexy.**

**"Please..."**

**"Pleasee what, Ashley?"**

**"Fuck me, please."**

**"Now now, patience my dear."**

**She groans in frustration and i grab her mound over her jeans. She immediatly turn the groan into a moan. I smirk at her and start to unbutton her pants, but leave them on her. I work my hand up and under her shirt to her bra clad chest. I start to lightly rub them with the palm of my hand, not giving her much, but enough to keep her going crazy for more. Her chest starts to jut out so i take pity and move my hand under the bra. I start to pinch and squeeze her nipple, making it into a hard bud, then move onto the next. Once im satisfied with that, i rip her shirt and bra off. Not literally, of course, but just know that they are off. She starts to cover herself, saying that we need to get to a room, that someone might see us. I just shut her up by leaning down and taking a nipple into my mouth. She throws her head back, yet again, and moans. Music to my ears. I start to trail kisses down her torso and get on my knees. I pull her pants down and off while im down there and bring my hand down to play with her over her panties. Shes completely soaked and its turning me on like you wouldnt believe.**

**"Mmmm ohh Spenceee..."**

**I bring my mouth down and place kisses on her, over the cloth. I stop and wait for her to look down to me, When she finally realizes ive stopped, she lookes donw into my eyes. I lean forward, and ull her panties down with my teeth, keeping our eyes locked the whole time. I feel her shiver.**

**"You ready?"**

**She doesnt vebally answer, just tangles her hands in my hair and pushes my head towards her. I take long first lick, and she almost collapses. She tastes like heaven, i could stay down here forever. I wrap my lips around her clit, flicking my toung over it and lighty biting. Her hips are hoing at nosebreaking speeds in my face and i have to hold them back so i could finish. After a few minuts of my tongue on her clit, she comes on my mouth. I lick it all up before standing up and kissing her.**

**"Wait here."**

**Now this is my house, so i walk into my room to get what i need. I pull my pants back up after i have myself situated and walk back out to her. I now, why not just go into your room and do it if this is your house?, well this is just more sexy and fun.**

**Shes sitting on the floor when i walk back out, obviously a little tired from out previous sexcapade, and looks at me when i come back out. I walk up to her and hold my hand out to her to help her up. When shes up, i immediatly attach my lips to hers. I turn her around and lean her over so shes bending over the balcony topless. If anyone were to look up this way, theyd see a topless Ashley and know imediatly what is going on. But that just makes this whole thing sexier.**

**"Spence, what if they see?"**

**Her torso is hanging over the edge, breasts out for full view.**

**"Lucky bastards i guess."**

**"Spe-"**

**I cut her off with a hard slap to the ass. She said she wanted it hard. She yells/moans and i start lightly scratching my nails up and down her ass. I spank her hard againg and scratch some more. I do this a few more times till i know shes drippng again. Shes a kinky one that Ashley. But then again i guess i am too.**

**I press my self against her ass and hear er gasp and moan at the same time. She knows. She runs a hand back, to make sure, and moans and bucks when she grabs me.**

**"Spence, it feels big."**

**"Oh trust me, it is."**

**"I dont know..."**

**I start to unzip my pants, and bring the strapon out. Its moist already from how incredibly turned on by this i am, and i start to just run it up and down her slit. Shes moaning and trying to get more friction on it by pushing back into me. I grab her hips to steady her.**

**"You ready, Ash?"**

**She nods her head, so i grab the head and start giong into her hole. Shes gripping the balcony rails so tight she might splinter the wood. I just keep going into her till im all the way in. She drops her head onto the rail and tries to catch her breath while i let her get used to the large intrusion. I smirk when she starts to rock back, letting me know shes ready to go. I grip her hips and start slowly moving out of her. Just when she opens her mouth to protest, i slam back into her.**

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! FUCK!"**

**I dont give her more time as i start to ram in and out of her relentlessly. Shes screaming and moaning and doesnt really know what to do with herself. I reach around to coat my finger in her juices, while still going in and out, and bring it up to her other whole. I ease it in, im not sure if this is new territory and i dont want to hurt her. She just her ass towards my finger to get more of it. I start to pick up speed with both my finger and strapon and she cant stop yelling.**

**"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"**

**I reach around with my free hand and start spanking her hard.**

**"Youve been a bad girl. Bad girls get punished."**

**"Ohh fuck yeah baby, punish me, FUCK!"**

**She comes hard and long while i keep trusting to prolong her pleasure. When she finally rides it out, i pull out and walk back into my room to take the strapon off and wash my hands. Shes still bent over when i walk out there so i turn her round and scoop her naked body into my arms. She snuggles uo to me and kisses my neck. I walk into my room and gently lay her on my bed. I strip my clothes off and cuddle up to her, the partiers will eventually leave, i dont care.**

**After a few minutes, i think shes asleep. But she leans over and whispers in my ear;**

**"I think i need another spanking."**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

Sorry bout that...no excuse just didnt feel like writing. Im almost done with another chapter so it should be up soon.

`Max


	8. Science Project

Here you go.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**8. Science Project**

**She has 1st period photography; i have math. Shes the reason im failing math; i cant pay attention to much else. I sit right by the window looking out to the back of the school and shes always taking pictures there. Most of them are of her girlfriend that walks around with her. Shes gorgeous, no doubt, but sometimes i wish _i_ were the girlfriend she was taking pictures of. To have all of her attention focused on me, making me look beautiful with a push of a button. I cant even hate the girlfriend; shes perfect. Always nice to everyone, no cheating, no lying, no criminal acts that i know of, and she treats Spencer like a queen.**

**Because Spencer Carlin _is_ a queen. Crystal blue eyes, flowing blond hair, pearly whites, and the body of a goddess. Everyone either wants to be her or be with her. Shes just that amazing. And her girlfriend, Katrina, is just like her. So together they are the power couple of the school. Katrina is beautiful as well with her long, shiny black hair and blue eyes that are even more striking than Spencers. Both of them are on the softball team, captains actually, student council, and they go and help all the school functions. They. Are. Perfect.**

**As for me, well im just Ashley Davies. The most hated person at school. There are only 4 people that arent like that; Aiden Dennison, Kyla Woods, Spencer Carlin, Katrina Smith. Aiden is my best friend, hes your generic tall, dark, and handsom. All the girls love him, too bad he likes the vitamin D. We help eachother through everything and hes always going to be there. Kyla is my half sister, met her 2 years ago when my dad died. He was a rockstar and she is the daughter of a groupie. At first i didnt like her but now we tell eachother everything. You already heard about Spencer and Katrina but basically they dont do or say the shit to me that everyone else says. They arent assholes and they are actually nice to me.**

**But sometimes that just makes it worse. I _want_ to hate Katrina for having her. I _want_ Spencer to be mean so i wouldnt have this unrequited love for her. Its painful. I dont want to see them walking down the halls together, talking, laughing, just being together; i want to be there. But i guess thats prolly not gonna happen.**

**I have 3rd period with both of them, science. Today were getting assigned lab groups to work on this lab with. I dont want to be in thier group, but you know how these things go; it never ends the way you want it. Our group is Spencer, Katrina, and myself. I truely think the world is out to get me.**

**"Hey Ashley, Spencer and i are glad your in our group. We dont want to have to do all the work and we know that you would do your part."**

**"Hey. Thanks."**

**"Wait, allow me to introduce myself; im Katrina and this is Spencer."**

**"I know."**

**"Really? Thats cool, we know you as well Ms. Davies, dont we Spencer?"**

**She looks at Spencer and smirks and winks at her. Spencer just looks away and blushes. What?**

**"Please excuse my dear Spencer here, for some reason shes just feeling a little shy today. Not the Spencer we usually see, ya know?"**

**"Um yeah."**

**"Well i have got to use the restroom, dont do anything too exciting while im gone."**

**At that she gets up and walks away. Spencer and i sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes until she clears her throat and starts to speak.**

**"So um, Ashley how are you?"**

**"Good i suppose, and yourself?"**

**"Pretty good ya know, hanging in there." She rolls her eyes. "We sound like old people."**

**We both laugh at this, its true. I just dont know what to say around her and maybe she feels uncomfortable around me without her girlfriend. I mean i am the most hated girl in school, partly because im a lesbian. I know it makes no sense because people love them, but whatever i guess its fine for them to be gay. Katrina comes back and sits by her.**

**"Soooo whats so funny?"**

**"Nothin" She says. Katrina just raises her eyebrow at Spencer. Whats up with these looks?**

**"Anywhooo, so Ash, since this isnt a formal lab or anything that has to be done in school, do you just want to come over to Spencers later to get it done? I dont really feel like doing it right now."**

**Spencers eyes bulge out of her head at Katrina. Maybe she doesnt want me there?**

**I turn to Spencer. "If its alright with you, i dont mind."**

**Katrina answers for her. "Oh theres no problem, is there Spence?"**

**She just stares at her. "No, no problem at all." And forces a smile.**

**"Ok great so 4 at Spencers, right after school. You know how to get there?"**

**"Umm, no not really." She has that smirk again.**

**"Oh well then you can just ride there with Spencer. I have to go home first to get a few things before we start but ill be over later."**

**All the while, Spencer is staring daggers into the side of her face. This is definetly one of those 'if looks could kill...' moments. I can just drive if its that big of a deal, or i could do my part at home?**

**"Are you sure, i mean i could just dri-"**

**"Shes sure. So its settled, meet Spence after school but her car and ill be over her house a little later."**

**We sit there for a little while longer, just Katrina rambling about god knows what. She knew we werent listening but she just kept on going. I dont really think she cared. The bell rang and we all got up to leave.**

**"Remember Ashley, Spencers car after school."**

**"Got it."**

**She drags Spencer away and Spencer turns to her and starts to talk angrily at her, throwing her arms and pointing back my way. I guess she thought i wasnt watching. I guess she really doesnt want me to be with her. She is just like all the rest of them after-all.**

**When school ends i go to Spencers car.**

**"Hey um, im just gonna drive my car, i dont really want to leave it here and its easier so i wont put you out."**

**"Its not gonna put me-"**

**"Ok so ill just follow you then."**

**I turn and walk to my car, but not before seeing the hurt look on her face. What? Once i close my door, she finally looks away and gets into her car. She back out and i follow her to her house. She looks in her rearview mirror a lot and when we pull up to her house, she gets out and walks to her door without looking back. She walks in and leaves the door open for me before i even have the chance to park the car. I get out of my caar and awkwardly walk up to the door. It doesnt seem like theres anyone home, im not sure if that makes this more awkward or not; well see. I walk in, close the door behind me, and just stand there looking around. I see a bunch of pictures of her and her family, they all look so happy.**

**As im looking around, Spencer walks downstairs wearing shorts and a tank top. Not extremely short but above the knee, plenty of skin.**

**"Hey you can come up to my room, i guess well wait for Katrina there. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"**

**"No thanks."**

**"Ok lets go."**

**I follow her up to her room and have to admit that its a pretty cool one. Theres random things everywhere, covering every inch of wall space. I like it.**

**"Nice room."**

**"Thanks. Hold on."**

**Her phones ringing. She picks it up and says hi to Katrina. She looks angry for a second before glancing at me. She goes quiet for a little, obviously Katrinas talking, and the says that theyll talk about it later and hangs up with a gurnt.**

**"Katrina cant make it. Says her mom wont let her leave till she cleans her room, so obviously she isnt going anywhere."**

**"So are we going to work on the project without her?"**

**"No."**

**"Um...ok well im just gonna go then, ill see you at school Monday i guess."**

**She just sits there looking at me so i get up and start to walk out.**

**"No, wait, Ashley would you like to stay for a while? Not to work on the project or anything but just to chill?"**

**"Are you sure about that?"**

**"Positive. We can watch a movie or something."**

**"Sure."**

**"ok what would you like to watch? Wait do you want to change first, that cant be comfortable?"**

**"Um yeah thanks."**

**She gives me shorts and a tank like herself and i go in the bathroom and put them on. They smell like her; really good. I walk out and see her putting in a movie.**

**"Do you like Count of Monte Cristo?"**

**"One of my favorites actuallly."**

**"Ok good cause thats what were watching."**

**"Ok."**

**She sits down on her bed and finally looks at me. She just scans my body for a second before telling me to come sit next to her. We get about halfway through the movie and she starts to move closer, or maybe im the one closer. Either way, were closer. After a while she links our pinkys and i look down at them. The room goes dark bacause the movies over and she pulls away quickly.**

**"I, uh, um do you need to go home or something?"**

**"Not that i know of."**

**"Do you want to go swimming?"**

**"I dont have a suit."**

**"I got you."**

**She walks into her closet and pulls a bikini out for me and lets me go change in her bathroom again. This time when i walk back in shes just pulling her top over her head so i get a good look at her amazing body before flying around and mumblimg dozens of appologys. She just walks up real close behind me and breaths in my ear.**

**"Its ok"**

**She walks away swaying her hips a little and leaves me standing there satring. What? I follow her out to the pool to see her jumping in. When she comes up, its so hot. Imagine one of those movie scenes where the girl comes out of the water and smoothes her hair back sexily, and times this by 10. Its that hot. Im just staring until she becons me in with her finger. We stay in there for a little while, spashing, throwing a ball around, racing, ya know things you do in the pool.**

**"Hey do you want to hop in the hot tub?"**

**I gulp. "Uh sure."**

**When we get out i cant help but watch the water run down her body. Ive got to stop this, she has Katrina! I cant do this to someone.**

**We get in the hot tub and she just stares at me for a little bit, looking like shes thinking really hard. All of a sudden she jumps into my lap and brings her lips forcefully down on mine. I moan into the kiss and start to get into it when i push her away.**

**"WAIT! I cant do this! You have Katrina and it wouldnt be right. I cant believe you would do this to her. Shes really nice. And why the fuck are you laughing when im over here freaking out?"**

**She stifles her laughter enough to speak. "You thought- that Katr- and me were-" and she starts laughing again.**

**"Why are you still laughing?"**

**She calms down. "Katrina and i are not together, not for a long shot. Shes my best friend. You thought we were together?"**

**"Well...yeah everyone does. Wait your not together?"**

**"No, we arent together, at all."**

**I sit there for a minute, prolly looking like a fish and staring at her. She looks self-consious and starts to get out of the hot tub. I snap out of it, grab her, and start to kiss her again. Her lips are amazing. She wraps her arms around me and i put my leg between hers, adding a little pressure. She moans and it sends shivers up my spine.**

**"So i guess you like me then, eh?"**

**"A-always havee."**

**She starts to arch up into my leg to relieve herself a little and i just sit there, contemplating this new information.**

**"Ashhhh..."**

**I look down at her and she has her head thrown back, mouth open, and body moving back and forth. Its extremely sexy. I lean down and start to bite on her exposed neck, leaving my mark and making her wimper even more. I gently push my knee more into her and she grabs ahold of me and squeezes me to her. i start to make out with her while rocking into her. Shes having a hard time getting the friction she wants.**

**"Ashhh pleaseee?"**

**I bring my hands down to her bikini bottom and start to pull them down. Once off i throw them somewhere into the lawn. I bring my hand down and start to rub her gently, shes soaked, and thats not the hot tub water. Sh sucks in a breath and i turn her around so shes facing the wall, my front pressed to her back. My nipples are hard and i can tell she feels them from the gasps she makes everytime they brush her back.**

**"Fuck me please.."**

**I manuever her so one of the jets is hitting right on her clit and let her feel that. Shes having trouble breathing because it feels so good. I start to kiss the back of her neck while trailing my fingers down to her hole. Once there i feel the wetness again and moan at the thought and feel of her.**

**"You ready Spence?"**

**"Oh god please..!"**

**I circle her with one finger and finally push it in. She screams in exstacy and trows her head back, humping my hand and trying to get more from the jet. I enter her with another finger and she grips my other arm thats holdong us there, so hard, her nails were almost drawing blood. I start to pump into her again, making sure the jet is still hitting her clit. Shes writhing and moaning and finally cums, screaming my name and humping my hand like theres no tomorrow. I quickly flip her over and lift her on the edge, legs spread, and take a long lick up her slit. She shivers both from the cold and from my tongue. I look up at her and see her lookng intently down at me, blue eyes incredibly dark, and hands threading themselves into my hair. I bring my hand up and start playing with her rock hard nipples over her top, while lapping at her juices. We keep eyes locked the entire tie, as i bring her to another orgasm. When it rips through her, she shoves my head into her core and i open my mouth to get as much of her as i can. Once ove got her cleaned up i stand in the hot tub and start to kiss her, shoving my tongue in and letting her taste herself. She moans at this and i smile into the kiss. I pull back and just look at her. We wrap our arms around eachother. **

**"Woah, can you do that again, that was so hot!"**

**We look over to see Katrina standing there with her hand down her pants.**

**"Can i join?"**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

Well? Whadya think?

`Max


	9. Head In the Game

Drown in my flow, mother fucker, bring your swimmin trunks.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**9. Head In the Game**

**"2 outs, bases loaded, Carlin up to bat. This is make it or break it. The pressure is all on her right now. Can she handle it though?"**

**_Oh god im so going to fuck this up. Why does this always happen to me? Seriously, ive been in this situation like 15 times, and have failed everytime. Im going to blow it. This is going to suck...like Ashley on my clit last night. Oh! This is so not the time to be thinking about that. But god was it hot, you should have seen it...wait no that would have been wierd. Im not into the whole sex for others enterainment thing. If they happen to accidently see then i guess i cant help that...but that only happened once and i try to be careful now. But god just thinking about her gets me so wet and i lose all my inhibitions. Like this one time.._**

**"Hey Spence, here we go Spence, eyy 00 you got this!"**

**_Fuck. The Game. Almost forgot. See what she does to me! Its crazy! I hear her in the stands cheering me on, screaming my name...like last night when i- No, no, no shit i have to focus. This is an extremely important game. State Championship for fucks sake! And its all on me to win. Damn. Were gonna lose. 'All i do is lose, lose, lose no matter what. Got states on my mind but i always fuck it up. And everytime i walk up on the field, everybodys gloves go up, and i get knocked down, and i get knocked down. Knocked down, knocked down, knocked down. Cause all i do is lose, lose, lose...' Thats about the story of my life right there._**

**"Striiiiikke 1!"**

**_What! I hadent even realized i was up there yet. Ok focus. Ashley said that if we win tonight, i will get a reward. Now i dont know what it is but im excited for it. I rememeber last time i got rewarded. Needless to say that was the best 48 hours of my life...we have stamina. Oh jeez now im getting wet on the field. i need to concentrate, god dammit! Stop invading my thoughts Ashley! _**

**"Ball."**

**_Ok, ok, ok i got this. I wonder what the reward would be. If its anything like last time...im extra excited. That is if i can stop thinking with my vagina right now and get my head in the game! Hey...i wonder whats for dinner...i hope its Ashley. God she tastes so damn good. I could live off of just eating her. She would prolly get mad though cause she loves eating me out. There was this one time, i just wouldnt come up, she tasted and felt so good against my tongue. The way she moaned and humped my face gave me all the satisfaction i needed. She didnt think so. She wanted to taste me NOW! So we argued for a little about me wanting her, her wanting me. Etc, etc. Then our dumbasses remembered something...69! Workes wonders i tell ya. We stayed in that position for a while till she went to go get.._**

**"Foullll Ballll!"**

**_Damn i swung the bat? I really need to start paying attention to the game. This is crazy...i need to stop thinking about her. The way her tongue feels, the way her lips feel, the way her fingers feel pumping in and ou- Dammint! Stop it Spencer, stop. _**

**"3-2"**

**_Wow. I spaced completely for 2 pitches. Ok this is it. I have to do something here. Ok all focus on the game now and not on Ashleys hot, wet pu- NO. The game. Ok Spencer, you got this. No pressure. And your a lunatic for talking to yourself. Great, now that we got this covered lets go!_**

**"Carlin looks a little flustered up there. I dont know if she can handle it. Lets see how this goes. The pitchers starting her wind-up..."**

**_Ok here we go...hey shes a lefty...wow im dense. _**

**And the pitch...**

**"Oh fuck yeah, fuck, fuck, fuck your so good!"**

**_Im on all fours while Ashleys behind me pounding away with her new strapon she bought just for this. How sweet. _**

**"Yeah fuck my pussy baby, mmmmmmm"**

**_She is so very true to her word. This is an excellent reward_.**

**"Fuck baby take my cock. Oh god your so wet and tight. All for me, right baby?"**

**"Mmmmmm fuck yeah all you, Ashhhhhhhh. Ohhhh fuck im so close. Harder!"**

**_She does as told and starts slamming into me. God is it hot in here or what? Im about to explode!_**

**"Ahhhhhhh Fuck Ash! Mmmmmmmm your so good."**

**_Once i come down, she pulls out and takes it off while i recover. She turns me on my back and straddles me. She then lays down and starts kissing my chest, marking me hers and makes her way to my lips. We make out for a little before she slips one leg in between mine and starts grinding down into me. Our clits are rubbing together nicely and its makes an awesome feeling start to grow again. She manuvers us so were scissoring and things just get more blissful from there_.**

**"Oh Spence, i love your slick hard clit! So fucking wet. I just love sucking on it. It feels so soft against my tongue. And hot! God your hot little pussy! I love it."**

**_Fuck just her words could send me into an orgasmic bliss. Add on the clits grinding together and im a goner. Isnt she fucking great! I told you. Now you see why i space at the fucking games. How can you not think about this?_**

**"Ashhhhhh..."**

**"I got you, baby. Cum for me."**

**_And i do. I cum all over her wet hot pussy which makes her cum as well. Were riding out our waves, still grinding into one another, moaning eachothers names._**

**"Im so fucking glad you won that gme baby!"**

**"Me to. I gotta say though, im a little dissapointed i got hit by a pitch to win the game. Thats such a fucking pussy story to tell."**

**"Well you can always tell them about the amazing celebratory orgasms. Thats always a good story in my book."**

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Anyone else find grinding to be an extremely hot word. Well...depending on the contex, but its still hot. Anywho...sorry its so short. I was going for more humor than smut this time with Spencers random thoughts, but still kept the smut in there for yall. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the delay but ive been a little busy...review?

`Max


	10. No Girls AllowedYeah Right!

Hey, yeah this isnt really a smut one. I just cant possibly right about sex right now. I dont know why, i go to right and just stop. So until i get that fixed all up and whatnot, enjoy some fluffy oneshots from yours tuely. :P

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**10. No Girls Allowed...Yeah Right!**

**"Here you go ma'am, your room key, and you will be in 621. Is there anything else you need?"**

**"No thank you"**

**"Enjoy your stay."**

**Nice receptionists, hot too. Hmmm...no, no, no, not this weekend. This is a weekend of peace and relaxation, no girl drama. Hopefully i can stick to this my room key wont work. Im getting the red dot each time. Dammit now i have to go all the way back to the front desk. Eh, mine as well get an exercise out of it, time for the stairs. I know its down but 6 flights is still 6 flights.**

**"Sorry ma'am the card must not have gone through all the way. I swipe it through for you again. Would you like me to go check it for you in case it doesnt work again?"**

**"No, thats sweet, but i need the excersize anyway. Thank you."**

**"You really dont, but if you need anything else, ill be here."**

**She blushes after she says this, obviously not meaning to say that out loud. I just smiled and headed back up to the room. Elevator this time, i feel i got a good workout from the stairs the first time. Yeah i know im lazy. As im putting the key card into the slot, i hear a raspy voice talking on the phone, heading this way.**

**"-here...Yeah the flight wasnt that bad...When?...6 o'clock. Ok ill see you there...Yes i promise...No i wont fall asleep, jeez have some faith...Yeah love you too loser...cya."**

**She shuts her phone and starts to put her key card into the door right next to mine. She turns to me, catches my eye, smiles, and walks into her room. Well, shes gorgeous ill give her that, but it seems shes already taken. She did say 'love you' to someone on the phone, so im going to assume it was a significant other. But she did smile at me. Well shit Spencer, a smile! Really? She must just want to marry you now! Im a tard. But it doesnt matter, no girls this weekend. Yeah, well see how that goes.**

**"Yo bitch, you fucked anyone yet?"**

**"Oh hello to you too Carmen. My flight was great, thanks for asking."**

**"Cut the shit, Carlin, and answer the question."**

**"Dude ive been here for maybe 2 hours, can i atleast get time to get over the jet-lag? Plus, i already told you, no girls this weekend."**

**"Yeah, ok, like that shits gonna happen. Youll be fucking some girl by the end of the night, i know you babe."**

**"Carm, can you atleast try to limit the obscene language that flows from your mouth every 5 seconds."**

**"Fuck no, bitch."**

**"Yeah, didnt think so."**

**I can practically see her grin now. Carmen is my best friend, right hand man, roomate, vulgar friend, whatever you want to call her. She has a bad mouth, really bad mouth, seriously horrible mouth, but i love her for some strange reason. She is the best person to have on your side, once your cool with her shell do anything for you, no questions. I hear someone call her name over the phone.**

**"Hey bitch, i gotta go do some shit with my sister. Ill call you later and i want all the juicy fucking details of what i know your gonna do. Later, Spence."**

**"I wont do it, but see ya Carm."**

**She really cant help that mouth of hers, its sad really. Anywho, time for a little exploring. I grab my phone and key and wlak out the door, right into someone.**

**"Ooff, sorry."**

**I look up to see the girl from next door, who, up closer, is really gorgeous.**

**"No, no, no, it was all me. I have to remember that im not home and cant walk with my head down in my own little world."**

**"Oh dont worry, i totally forgot to look both ways before exiting the room. So i guess its both our faults."**

**"Well then hows about we repay eachother, say with coffee downstairs in the little cafe'. You buy me, i buy you, everythings all good."**

**"Well i was just about to go exploring anyway, so i guess we can explore on the way there."**

**"Sounds like a plan, i do happen to love me some exploring."**

**She gives me a lopsided grin, thats absolutely adorable, and we start to walk around the hotel. We take the stairs, much to my protest, ive had enough excersize for one day, thank you. She just laughs when i told her how much i actually did, followed by telling me how lazy i was. Well, cant argue there.**

**"Im just sayin, with a body like that you have to do something, anything?"**

**I blush at her comment. Ive been doing that a lot since we came down to get coffee.**

**"Nope, this is what i get from sittin with a tub of ice cream in front of the tv."**

**"Oh, if only everyone could be so lucky."**

**"Oh please, your body is amazing, why are you complaining?"**

**"This is not from sitting in front of the couch i assure you. Gym 3 times a week and a 2 mile run every morning. Along with a strict diet of course."**

**"How do you do it? Im exhausted getting out of bed."**

**"Oh jeez, Spencer."**

**Shes fun. Really fun. And breathtakingly gorgeous. I think this no girls rule isnt gonna work. Well its only one girl, its not that bad. One amazing girl. Hmmm...this isnt good. Weve been constantly flirting, and there really hasnt been a lull in the conversation. Shes really easy to talk to.**

**"Im telling you the guys is an ass."**

**"Spencer! How can you say that about your own grandfather."**

**"Well i thought the dude was dead for twelve years of my life, he treats his wife like shit, is now an avid church goer, and not the cool church people either, hes one of the just for show guys."**

**"Oh."**

**"Yeah and this one time-"**

**"At band camp?"**

**"Shut up, no. Anywho...he was driving me home and was asking question about softball and what not and got pissed when i didnt know my stats, i was 14. I dont care about that shit. So for the rest of the 30 minute drive, we were silent, then he stopped on the side of the road in front of my house, not even pulling into the driveway, didnt say anything, and barely let me get out the truck before he gunned it. And to top it all off, i tripped getting out of the car, so i felt like an idiot."**

**Ashley just looks at me for a few minutes, with an amused look on her face. Then she doubles over in laughter, with me silently glaring at her.**

**"Oh, come on Spence, that was funny."**

**"No i dont think it was."**

**Even as i say this the corners of my mouth start to turn. By now were walking back to our rooms and we walk by the front desk. The receptionists from earlier looks up, sees Ashley, and frowns. I smile to myself and look to see and amused expression on Ashleys face.**

**"Fan of yours, i presume?"**

**"I guess she was fond of me when she offered to show me to my room."**

**"Yeah thats not the only thing she wanted to show you." She smirks.**

**"Oh shut it."**

**"You know its true."**

**"Yeah well i am pretty spectacular. Who wouldnt want to do me?"**

**"Ewww. I wouldnt!"**

**"Reeeallyy?" I say in a condescending tone.**

**"Yep, theres no way id do that."**

**"Hmmm, ok well see ya."**

**I walk a little faster so i can walk in front of her and sway my hips a little more. Shes so staring at my ass right now! I glance back and her eyes shoot up. Caught ya! I walk into my room without another word, and if she didnt want me before, she totally wants me now. I look out the peep-hole and see her stop and look at my door before going to hers. Score!**

**"Oh you soo want to fuck her Carlin, dont try to lie to me."**

**"Come on, man no i-ok well yeah i do. But you should see her, shes unbelievably...gorgeous, hot sexy, beautiful! Whatever other word you want to put in there too."**

**"Fuckable?"**

**"...Hell yeah."**

**"Told you, you wouldnt be able to keep in your fucking pants. I know you to damn well, kid."**

**"Yeah, your right. But i really do actually like this one. But anywho, i have to go to be soo ill see ya later."**

**"Later bitch."**

**The next morning i wake up to a knock at my door. Being to tired to see if theres a big scary rapist at the door, i open it so just be surprised. And surprised i was, but a good one. Not a rapist cause that would...suck. Most likely literally. Egh! Moving on.**

**"I brought coffee." Insert adorable nose crinkle.**

**I mumbler something unintelligable and take a coffee for her, leaving the door open for her to enter while walking back to the bed. She closes the door behind her and goes to sit on the little couch close to the bed.**

**"Good morning?"**

**Cue more sounds from me. She has this cute confused look on her face. I put my finger up to tell her one minute, take a gulp of coffee, and walk in the bathroom. I do a condensed version of my morning routine, and go back to the bed.**

**"Good morning, Ashley." She smiles wide. "And thank you for the coffee. As you can prolly tell, i need it."**

**"Haha, your welcome. Glad i could help your morning go that much smoother."**

**We sit and talk for a while before we deccide to go out. I, of course, have to shower and change first, and then we are on our way.**

**"So, i heard you talking on the phone yesterday. Girlfriend? Boyfrind?"**

**She has this confused look on her face. Then she finally gets what im talking about.**

**"Oh, you thought that was-eww hell no! Haha that was my sister. Why were you jealous?"**

**"Not at all i was just curious."**

**"Uh huh, sure you were."**

**She smirks at me and i blush and smack her. We finally get to our destination and im surprised to see that its a bar. Not a club-dancing-drinking-partying bar, but a biker-gambling-fighting-pool bar. I love it! I grin wide at Ashley. We walk to the doors.**

**"Hey Ash, aint seen you in a long time. Hows the old man doin?"**

**"Hey Uncle Earl, hes great, drinking his way to oblivion but altogether happy as can be."**

**"Hey, to each his own, right?"**

**"Correct. Well, ill talk to you later. You should go see dad sometime, that would make him happy im sure."**

**"Yeah i might just do that. And you have a good time in there with..."**

**"Oh yeah, this is Spencer. I met her at the hotel yesterday, Spence, this is 'Uncle' Earl. Hes an old friend of my dads and has been around my whole life. Cept for that one year when-"**

**"Shush girl, we agreed that would never be mentioned again!"**

**"Oopps, i forgot."**

**She smirk at them and he shakes his head at her while lightly pushing her in the door. Shes still laughing as we walk up to the bar.**

**"Hey Kat, can i get 2 beers please?"**

**"Sure thing, sweet pea."**

**"You sure are familiar with this place."**

**"Yeah well i lived here for most of my life, these were like my family away from home. My dad was here a lot and they let me play in the back room. They got me all kinds of toys, and eventually let me come out and play pool. Even letting me have a beer once in a while. I moved away 4 years ago, when i was 21, to try and do something with my life, but im back now, looking for a home and gonna try and start to take care of my dad."**

**"That sounds really cool, your childhood i mean, not the drunken dad bit, but the rest of it."**

**"Yeah, it was." She smiles.**

**By this point, weve got our beers and are headed over to one of the numerous pool tables. She goes into a little closet and pulles out a pool stick in a carrying case. I laugh.**

**"Hey, dont laugh at me! I was seriously thinking going pro with this nonsense. Ans who would be laughing then?"**

**"Still me. hahaha"**

**"Yeah, well..."**

**"No, it cute, really. When did you get that?"**

**"When i was 17. Actually, these guys new how much i loved pool and bought it for me for my birthday. Engraved with my name and personalized carrying case, and everything. It was great."**

**She pulls out and puts the stick together. I walk over and grab one of the other sticks off the rack. Eh, it works. When i get back, shes setting up the balls.**

**"You wanna break, Spence, or shoul i?"**

**"Yeah, you should prolly do that, this isnt my best sport."**

**"Haha ok."**

**She breaks and 2 balls go in, spreading the rest out across the table. She hits one of each in a decides to take solids. Nice, i like stripes. She skillfully takes a couple, it seems, impossibe shots. But they go right in for her. On the one she misses, i missed on account of the perfect view of her ass. I think i like pool. Hot girls bent over a table. Yeah, that works.**

**"Your turn."**

**I get up and completely miss the cue ball, looking like a moron in front of this beautiful girl. Shes laughing at me now.**

**"Need some help, Spence?"**

**"Please."**

**She smiles and walks over so shes standing behind me. She presses her front to my back, hands going around to grab mine, repositioning them. Then she bends us over and lines up the shot. Shes pressed firmly against my back and im loving every second of it. She moves the stick, strong hands still covering mine, and hits the ball right where it needs to go. She sits for a second before finally letting go, and backing up, eyes dark.**

**My back hits the wall, hard! Hands are everywhere, lips searing mine, and grinding into me. Her hands roams under my shirt, while her mouth finds my pulse point. Oh this is going to be a fun night.**

**(sorry :P)**

**I wake the next day, wrapped in Ashleys arms. I have to admit, it feels nice. I just stare at her a little before she starts to stir.**

**"Mornin"**

**"Well you seem a lot more awake than the last time i saw you in the mornin."**

**"Last time i didnt just have sex with an amazing woman the night before. Der."**

**"Oh you didnt. I could have sworn i saw the receptionist slipping out the door that morning."**

**I smack her playfully and snuggle back into her.**

**"Spence, i know this is vacation and all, and its only been 2 days, and you prolly dont want this when you have to go back home tomorrow, but i really dont want to lose you quite yet."**

**"Your right, this is just vacation, and i really wasnt wanting anything like this to happen this weekend. Actually, i promised myself no girls at all this weekend."**

**"I get it, ill just...yeah." She starts to get up.**

**"BUT..." She stops but doesnt turn. "im really glad we did this. I know im leaving in a couple days, but we can try to work something out for now. Just keep it light and see whats happens after that."**

**A relieved look washes over her face and she wraps her arms back around my body. Then she smirks.**

**"And there will of course be a lot of phone sex."**

**"Oh but of course."**

**We both laugh and enjoy our next 2 days together.**

**I land back at home and immediatly get my things so i can go call Ash.**

**"What are you wearing?"**

**"Hello to you, Ash, i just got off the plane. What do you think im wearing?"**

**"Mmmmm, Spennnceee, im so wet right now. My fingures are so deep right now, im just imagining-"**

**"NEXT FLIGHT OUT TO COLORADO PLEASE!"**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

If it's money you want I got it. Got a ring down in my pocket, if you say I do I'll marry you and lay a million kisses on you.

`Max


	11. AN

I am completely blocked. Theres shit going on and school starting. And nothing comes to mind right now. Give me a sentence and ill try to make a story out of it.

`max


End file.
